hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 95 (2011)
Grudge × And × Dread (ウラミ×ト×スゴミ, Urami × To × Sugomi) is the 95th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 8th, 2013. Overview After their fight with Cheetu, Morel and Knuckle reunite with Shoot and Knov and take Gon and Killua to see Kite. Gon gets his Nen back. Morel tests Gon's resolve. The King invites the citizens of the Republic of Gorteau to his palace in ten days for a screening using the controlled corpse of Ming Jol-ik. The Chairman contacts the team and informs them of the plan. Summary Cheetu continues his fight with Knuckle and Morel. The two are unable to keep up with him physically, but can keep up with their eyes using Gyo. Morel uses Nen to create a smoke screen and multiple Knuckles. The real Knuckle is amongst the fakes and lands a hit on Cheetu. With that punch, he lands Potclean on Cheetu. Cheetu gets angry when he sees Knuckle's ability and demands to know what it is. Morel trips Cheetu, telling him his anger is blinding him. The two then hide in the grass while using Zetsu and wait until Cheetu runs away. It's revealed Knuckle's ability can also be a tracking device, although if the opponent gets outside a certain radius from Knuckle the interest will stop adding and will resume adding if the target gets back within that radius. Cheetu tries to outrun Knuckle's ability, but it doesn't work. The team gathers in an old room. hey are about to show Kite to Gon and Killua. Shoot explains that Kite is trapped in a cage. His ability is that if he injures anything to a certain extent, he can trap the injured part in his cage. This ability is called Hotel Rafflesia. He explains that he had to injure Kite quite a bit to trap him completely. Killua realizes how his eye vanished during the fight with Shoot now. Kite comes out of the cage and grows to his normal size. After slight a hesitation, Gon walks up to Kite. Since he can't use Nen, Gon cannot tell that Kite is being controlled. Kite punches Gon, making him think it has been a long time since Kite punched him and that it hurt a lot. Despite being able to anticipate Kite's robotic punches, Gon purposely lets them hit him. The others cringe and feel empathy for Gon. After a while, he gets angry and says that Kite's punches were not that weak and dodges one. Then, he hugs Kite. Kite stops attacking. It is explained that when someone touches zombie Kite he stops attacking. If he is touched a second time, he will go into level two mode in which his attacks are harder and more skilled. Knuckle says that to beat Kite's level two mode, one has to be highly skilled in combat. Gon gets angry and retreats, saying he wants Neferpitou for himself. A few days later, one day remains until Gon gets his Nen back. The team heads to the Republic of East Gorteau by train. Knov doubts Gon's resolve and determination. Morel assures him that he only gets angry when he must and that he is storing it for the right time. In a restaurant near the border of the Republic of East Gorteau, the team learns that the The King intends on calling the citizens of the Republic of East Gorteau to his palace in ten days for a "screening" using the controlled corpse of Ming-Jol-ik. It is told that Netero is already in the Republic of East Gorteau and that if he fails to contact them by today, it should be assumed he is dead. At that moment, he contacts them, telling them that he will try and defeat the King while their mission will be to distract the Royal Guards. At midnight, Gon's Nen returns. Morel says he wants to test Gon's resolve. He tells Gon that he should hit him with the intent to kill and that he should imagine facing Pitou. Morel powers up into a very muscular form. Gon's remembers all the horror he went through with Neferpitou and his eyes go blank. He begins powering up an extraordinarily powerful Jajanken which makes everybody tremble in fear, especially Morel. Killua stops Gon. Gon apologizes to Morel and says that he was really about to kill him. Finally, it is decided who will face which Royal Guard: Killua and Gon vs Neferpitou; Knov and Morel vs Shaiapouf;' Knuckle and Shoot vs Menthuthuyoupi'. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chimera Ant arc Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)